Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of devices that support objects adjacent to a person in a seated, reclining, or laying position, i.e. convenience tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to convenience tables that are multi-functional, freestanding, adjustable, and attractive.
The field of convenience tables is dominated by devices that are designed for a single purpose or for a very narrow range of applications. Examples of such tables are end tables, coffee tables, book holders, foldaway tables that attach to furniture, tables for use with hospital beds, and craft tables, snack and TV trays. Many of these tables are lightweight and easily tipped.
One drawback of the support surfaces provided by end tables is the inconvenient location of the table surface relative to an occupant in the seating unit. The table surface of an end table is placed beside rather than directly in front of a seated occupant. The occupant must twist to retrieve a plate or glass from the end table, or twist to eat from the plate placed on the end table.
Use of coffee tables also requires leaning forward. Even those tables that have mechanisms to move a portion of the coffee table into closer proximity to the user require leaning forward while raising or lowering the moveable portion.
A similar problem exists with the use of snack trays, also called TV trays. The tray legs prevent the user to position the tray close enough to use, for eating, writing, or other activities, without having to lean over. This puts stress on the user""s back, causing pain for many people. In order to move the tray to rise from the seat, the user must lift the tray up and forward or twist to the side to re-position it out of the way. Again, this is difficult for many people. Use of a TV tray is also difficult, if not impossible, when seated in a recliner with an extended footrest, or in a bed.
Hospital bed trays have an extended support leg that is often too high in profile for most beds in homes; does not work with a waterbed at all; and interferes with placement in front of or beside most chairs, especially those with extended footrests.
Book holders are not designed to be supportive of dishes, games, and other objects in a level position.
Craft tables are usually designed with pre-determined bulky cavities that are often not adaptable for other uses.
Foldaway tables must be cleared of all items before being removed from in front of the user. This may require the assistance of a second person, therefore is not an option for many people.
Many of these tables do not provide storage areas for supplies needed for activities, such as magazines or papers, remote controls, writing, art, or eating utensils, an ice bucket, or plants. They also do not provide for the attachment of additional accessories, such as a magnifying glass, a light, an electronic game holder, a phone holder, an umbrella, or fishing rod holder.
Many of these devices are largely utilitarian in design and lack a pleasing appearance. Further, most of these devices are designed for use exclusively inside a living space or business, or are designed exclusively for outdoor use.
An adjustable table as shown in L. Posly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,898 (expired), has a T-shaped base as ballast with an extension leg that does not fit under or in front of many chairs (rockers, recliners), prohibiting placement of the table top in proper relationship to the user. This table is to be xe2x80x98mountablexe2x80x99 to chairs. The T-shaped base has no other purpose than support.
A cabinet and table assembly for use with seating apparatus shown in F. Cauffiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,599 and 5,839,780, and table with movable top surface shown in S. Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,086 and 5,549,052, each provide a horizontally disposed table surface in front or beside the user, but no provision is allowed for a tiltable surface for reading or writing.
Tables with base plates shown in F. Cauffiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,917, 5,606,918, 5,479,865, and 5,293,825, will be supported only when the base plate is placed under a support of a chair leg (or wheel) and thus will not stand alone. These tables rely upon the weight of a seating apparatus for stabilization and supporting means. These tables will not adapt to use with rocking chairs, lawn chairs, nor chairs on rollers or castors.
A table attached to a chair is shown in D. Ervin U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,702 with a mechanism that is mounted to the bottom frame of the chair, with the table to be stored under the chair, then pulled out and pivoted to a vertical position for use. This table is limited to the chair to which it is bolted, and the mechanism can not be transferred to all designs of chairs, i.e. rockers, platform rockers, four-legged chairs, lawn chairs, wheelchairs, chairs on rollers or castors, or beds. There are only two basic positions for the table: a fold-away position and a vertically extending position in front of the chair. The table support leg must be re-positioned from horizontal to vertical for use. Thus it is not designed to be in a ready-to-use position.
Thus, there exists the need for an attractive Universal Table, that stands alone, that is positional on the left or right side of a multiplicity of seats, reclining, or bed-type furniture, that provides a storage area, that adjusts easily for height and position, that has a movable table top area which is easily adjusted to a level position, tilted position, shifted right to left, located closer or further from the user, and swivels from in front of the user to the side for ease of movement from a seated, reclining, or laying position, without lifting or removing anything on the surface of the table.
The present invention is a Universal Table as a freestanding, adjustable convenience system with a filly adjustable table surface, provides storage areas; that stands alone with an acceptable degree of stability; is usable on the left or right side of any piece of furniture designed for sitting, reclining, or laying; has adjustment mechanisms to change configurations and be re-secured with a minimum of effort; is designed so that other attachments may be easily added; is attractive as an added piece of furniture; and is suited for use both indoors and outdoors.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a convenience system incorporating a base providing a storage area and a usable table surface for use alone or beside any piece of furniture designed for sitting, reclining, or laying down.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that is freestanding, without being attached to a floor, wall, or any other piece of furniture or object, with an acceptable degree of stability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convenience system, with a usable table surface in both the conventional lateral position of an end table and a position more accessible for an occupant of a seating unit, and to do so without sacrificing the usual functions provided by end tables.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that is adjustable as to the position of the table surface in reference to the storage unit, adjustable in height, adjustable in distance from the user, and placement on either the left-or-right-hand side.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that has a level table surface.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that has a table surface that is easily tilted to varying degrees, and even beyond perpendicular.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that has a table surface that is horizontally adjustable, being slideably adjustable from side to side.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that has a table surface that is horizontally adjustable, in proximity to user, either closer or further away.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that has a table surface with a pivotal support means to allow the user to easily swing the table surface out of the way, with just a light touch, when moving to and from a seated, reclining, or laying position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that will provide storage of desired objects.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that is adaptable for additional attachments and other accessories. Some of the accessories for the table top can include, but are not limited to, book holders, page holders, drawers, trays for craft supplies, wrist rests, cup holders, lights or fans, electronic equipment holders, pencil holders, sunshades or table extensions. Other accessories that can be added to the convenience system base are a removable liner, a variety of lids, self-watering planter, domed plant cover, plant trellis, heaters for plants, wire racks, night light, misting system, or wheels. Attachments or accessories that can be attached to the Universal Table are an umbrella, lights, a fishing pole holder, fans, cup holders, a mirror, or a magnifying glass. Many other items will also adapt to this Universal Table convenience system as an attachment or accessory.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that will stand alone for use as an easel, with the system base providing a storage area for art supplies or a seat with a lid on the base cavity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that will have adjustment mechanisms functioning with a minimum of effort from the user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that is attractive as an added piece of furniture and does not have to be stored when not in immediate use.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a convenience system that is suited for use both indoors and outdoors.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a convenience system having removable pockets on the outside of the base, with additional convenient spaces to place items.